Yamani Knight
by Lil' Miss All dat
Summary: This is a story when Kel gets kicked out of probation and goes to the Yamani Isles. Okay i know there are like a million of these but please read! Rated for Safety
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my first fic. But by all means no going easy!!!! Flame away but I wont like you if you do jkjk. So read and destroy .:: oops I meant enjoy::.

Keladry of Mindelan was at the docks waiting for a ship to come and take her to the Yamani Isles. Wyldon kicked her out of probation and she was honestly sad.

She left without saying goodbye for fear of breaking down in front of her friends. She did not want their last memory of her to be her crying like a court lady who just got dumped.

She was headed to the Yamani Isles to prove herself there. There women could fight along side men with no stuffy conservatives to talk her into leaving and no robabtion to dea with.

Kel wanted to fight for the Emperor that did not say girls couldn't be warriors. There Kel would be a warrior with one exception,

She would go all the way. And with that she boarded the boat a took what she thought to be a last look at Tortall

A/N okay I know very short but please review if you don't I will still update but they are nice. I promise my later chapters will be longer and I need votes for KelNeal KelRoald or Kelwhoever else please just submit who you want her to be paired with anyone u can think of.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N its here the second chapter!!! I declare that all the people who reviewed are my new best friends. So far I have 3 votes fro KelRoald one for KelDom and one more for a character I make up. Keep voting please!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned these things I wouldn't be here now would I?

Seven years later

Kel now known as Mindy for Mindelan was guarding Princess Shinkokami with Lady Yukimi. The Emperor refused to send his only niece to Tortall.

Therefore the Tortallen court was coming to the Yamani Isles to arrange the marriage. The three ladies were to greet the travelers and escort them back to the palace.

In the last seven years Kel had accomplished much. She was a warrior maiden that was the Emperor's right hand man [or woman in this case.

Everyone in the Isles has heard of "Mindy" and all whom have met her have taken a liking to her. Kel had also caught the eye of many men. Especially a boy named Yokurish [A/N I know funny name.

Yokurish was the Emperor's second nephew but he lived with his uncle because his parents had died in a battle. Everyone wondered how she could be so muscled and strong and still be as beautiful as she is.

Kel also had a reputation of coaxing people out of their Yamani mask. She could make any one laugh. She seemed as if she hadn't a care in the world. But truth be told her biggest fear was coming right to the docks. Her past was coming to haunt her. She didn't want to confront everyone but she knew she had to.

She also new that for sure the Lioness, and Roald were coming. Her hero and one of her old friends. She didn't know which would be worse.

That is if they recognized her. She had grown out of being a stocky ten year old. She grew into her being tall and now used it as grace. Her hair was down to her waist unlike the boy crop she had as a page.

She had a tiny hope that the King would recognize her and realize he gave a great warrior and unfair chance.

They arrived at the docks erupting Kel from her thoughts. She slowly got out followed by Shinko and then Yuki. The boat was already docked and the Tortallens were just coming off board.

A knot in Kel's stomach tightened when she saw everybody she used to know. There was Neal, Roald,Cleon,Merric, and Seaver. There was even a company from the king's own. A big knight Kel knew was known as Raoul followed. Then came the lioness looking as seasick as ever.

At last the King and Queen came. Looking elegant as all royalty should. They looked the same as the last time she saw them. Beautiful, gorgeous what else was she missing oh yeah totally unfair. Kel straitened.

Wyldon was even there. She was very displeased to see him. The one who had the choice to kick her out and did so. She would show him while he was here.

"Don't worry Mindy," whispered Shinko "We'll get back as soon as possible and I'll ask Uncle to send you some where," Kel nodded. Her voice long gone.

Shinko stepped forward to meet them. "Welcome to the Yamani Isles. These are my escorts Lady Yukimi and Lady Mindelan." She said gesturing towards the two. Kel tried not to smile.

"Your Highness you know very well that my name is not Mindelan," she pointed out. Kel's charm was coming into action and it took all Shinko's strength to keep her Yamani mask on.

"Last time I checked it was Keladry," drawled a familiar voice.

_Oh no _she thought _I know that voice._

A/N ooh a cliffy. And my very first one!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for everyone one of you who reviewed. By the way I won't tell who gets Kel's affections until chapter seven or around there somewhere. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yea another chappie! Aren't you all so proud of me!!? If sorry if I mislead you. The character you spoke is someone I already introduced. Kel just thought no one would recognize her. Read and destroy!!!!

Kel slowly turned. The worried expression on her old friends face was heartbreaking. "That is indeed my name."

"It's me Kel." He said

"I know it is Neal." He opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off. "Not know. Please?" He took this and stepped away.

"Well the first carriage is for me and their Highnesses." Started Shinko. "The second is for Yukimi and the knights and the third is for Sir Raoul and the men of the own plus Mindy." Kel sighed

_At least I wont have to deal with Neal the whole way there_ she thought Then she spotted the roughhousing men she was to ride this _But then again it will be interesting all the same._

Kel sat silently as the men around her talked loudly and joked. She grew bored and was absently looked out the window. When she realized they were nearing the palace she finally spoke.

"Grab hold of something," she advised placing her hand on the roof of the carriage. When no one heard her she yelled again, "Grab hold of something!" they looked at her strangely.

When they didn't obey her they were all punished dearly. They drove through a pothole at least two feet deep and everyone except Kel was thrown up and out of their seats.

There were many cries of "Ouch," and "OW!" Kel sighed exasperated. "I told you to hold on to something," They looked at her as if she didn't say anything at all, "Well no one listened,"

"She's right lads we should listen to the pretty lady," smiled a handsome blue eyed man. He had dark hair that ran into his eyes. If she wanted to Kel could tease men easily. But she wasn't that kind of person. But maybe it would be nice to get to know him.

"At least someone has some brains." She said thank-fully. The man smiled.

"I'm Dom," he held out his hand. She took it.

"I'm Kel, or Mindy. I'm not really sure which." _Gods that smile is breathtaking. And it'll be easier to make him smile since he hasn't had years of training to conceal his emotions. _She thought.

She just realized everyone was silent and Dom hadn't let go. Not blushing one bit she pulled her hand away. Dom on the other hand was blushing rather hard. That made Kel smile.

When they stopped moving Kel opened the door to reveal a gold colored palace. Most of the men whistled in an appreciation the others just stared in awe.

"Welcome to the Yamani palace. Home of the Emperor."

A/N I know another short one but I update often enough to make them short. Please review!!! I have four votes for KelRoald one vote for KelNeal one vote for KelDom and one for KelSomeone I make up.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N okay dudes and dudettes heres the next chapter!!!!!! And again I have the polls for Kel's Pairings.

**KelRoald-**five

**KelDom-**four

**KelNeal-**two Keep voting!!!!!!!!

A man dressed in gold and red came out gracefully to meet them. He wore a ring on every finger and had his ears pierced. He embraced his niece.

He bowed his head slightly to Yuki and Kel who bowed fully back. The knights and King's own bowed Tortallen style as did the Royals.

The Emperor bowed back Yamani way. Then spoke in a heavily accented voice in Tortallen,

"I trust you all had a safe and comfortable ride here?" Silence covered them. "Do I take that as a no?" he turned to Kel, Yuki and Shinko.

"Hey I told them. They looked at me as if I were crazy. Not my fault," said Kel raising her hands in a don't blame me fashion. Shinko nodded in agreement.

Yuki smiled a small smile. "Yukimi?" asked the Emperor. She smiled sheepishly. Kel said,

"You didn't warn them?" in Yamani. She shook her head. Kel started laughing but just barely contained it. When Kel was around you couldn't conceal your emotions. Seeing someone look as if they've no care in the world. It makes you want to smile too.

That's what the Emperor did he smiled. "I apologize for Lady Yukimi's behavior." He turned to go inside "Please come in. Welcome to my home."

The tortallens followed while the Yamani's and Kel walked behind.

"So Mindy are you going to train the new recruits?" asked Yuki. Boys who had just come of age to join the army had to get trained and who better than Kel?

"Yep." She replied. An evil smile crossed her face, Yuki and Shinko shared worried glances, "I wonder if the visitors would like to join us?"

Yuki and Shinko both well aware that Kel wasn't considered good enough to train as a knight agreed.

"Come my friends we must get ready for supper," Yuki led them to their ajoined rooms. Yuki and Kel changed into matching blood red dresses and helped Shinko into her very poofy gold and red trimmed dress.

The ladies/warriors also his daggers in every space available. Such as; shoe bottoms, seams, for Kel and Yuki sleeves. Nobody was taking chances.

They were in the middle of the second course when Kel noticed the roof cracking above the Emperor. She calmly got up from her position on his left side.

When it cracked even more and was about to give she pushed him out of his chair and three men came crashing down. One very big man carried a long sword and another and axe. The small man carried two daggers.

"That's not very nice." They looked at Yuki. "We were eating," she was very calm. The assassins were unnerved by her blank face. One of the three suddenly fell with a knife in his back.

There Kel stood covered in dust with one knife in her mouth another in her hand. The big man charged at her with his long sword.

Kel took the knife out of her mouth and held the daggers together to block the oncoming swing. The knights stood up but the Emperor kept them in place.

Kel easily disarmed him and killed him with his own sword. The small man meanwhile had snuck up behind the Emperor knife in hand when Yuki took a swing and decapitated him.

Kel started laughing. The Tortallens started at her as if she had lost it. Shinko clucked her tounge as she leaned on Yuki.

"I see someone will have to train with me tomarrow," kel told Yuki

"Hey I haven't practiced in a while," Yuki defended.

"And who's fault is that?" asked Kel

"Hers," Yuki jabbed a thumb at Shinko. Shinko gave her a look that said What? "I've been dragged around everywhere with you," Shinko nodded her head.

"Wait train with you?" asked Dom. The others were thinking the same thing.

"Yes. I train the new recruits for the army." She shrugged "You could join us if you like," The Yamani's looked ready to warn them about lady Kel's training when they saw the looke on her face

It was sheer delight. It would be very interesting if they all accepted. Which they all did. The servants and everyone else who had heard felt very sorry for the foreigners.

A/N dun dun dun. Ooh the Tortallens are in for it!! Hah wait till they see what Kel and I have in store!! I feel so evil right now. Anyway please review and vote for Kel's pairing!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N prepared for the torturing of the Tortallens!! I am still in the evil mood mwahhh!! Read and Destroy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these but you all know the drill and no one reads them anyway.

Kel was up nice and early before dawn getting equipment ready for training. Today was going to be fun. Yuki was helping her needing the practice.

The young men were filling into the court yard. No tortallens in sight. Kel grinned. Any normal Yamani would be up by now. So she could make as much noise as she wanted.

"Yuki be a dear and watch the boys for me?" Yuki matched Kel's grin and said she would. Kel grabbed a hollow horn._ I'm gonna enjoy this._ Kel thought

She marched up to the guest wing and pulled the hollow horn to her mouth then shouted

"UP AND AT 'EM!!! TIME FOR TRAINNIG!!!" she took in how they all stumbled and were grouchy.

"Can we get some breakfast?" asked Roald.

"Nope," they all stared at her. "Well A if you got up on time you'd have time to and B you'd just puke it up anyway." They all looked horrified. "Let's go."

Down when the trainees were lined up Kel studied them. This group would be tuff. It's their first day we'll go a little easy. But just a little.

"Alright Maggots," [haha funny "Let's start off with a twelve mile jog." The Yamani's were joyous they heard that Kel usually was more brutal in training. They were lucky today. Tomorrow was another story.

The Tortallans were groaning like ghosts. But started jogging anyway. Kel took the lead. She was used to this sort of thing just as long as she kept a steady pace she could chat with Yuki.

"So what should we do after we stretch?" inquired Kel

"I think we should practice staff work, then swords then throwing stars, and then pair them off into duels." Suggested Yuki

"That's a good idea. But the duels are my way." Kel said. Yuki nodded. Kel looked back and saw all of the visitors walking. Not okay. "Pick it up! Stop walking or I'm gonna make you do it again!"

The Tortallans knew Kel didn't joke so they started running again. Kel sighed and shook her head. Kel sighed and shook her head this was going to be a long day.

After they all finished running, stretching and puking. They paired off to practice staff work. There was an uneven number and the very unlucky Dom was paired with Kel.

Kel smiled, _Okay. This could be fun._ She picked up a staff. Dom went a little understandably pale. The others pitied him. They got into ready position, Kel called go.

She struck him hard and fast on his collar bone. "Got to be quicker than that," He blocked few of her blows and ended up battered and bruised. Kel easily blocked all of his blows and came out with out a scratch on her.

When it came to the throwing stars, everything went bad. No one could throw, and Kel got scratched twice and then called a stop. It was time for the duels.

The rules of Kel's duels were you pick your weapon and hide as many as you can and use them when necessary. She explained this to them and they were a little less tired. Dueling was everyone's favorite part.

Since the uneven number Kel was paired with Raoul. _He's huge!___ Kel thought._ But the bigger they are the harder they fall._ And so the duels began. Kel played with the giant for a few moments then got bored and disarmed him.

She put her glaive to his throat and said "Dead". She had everyone clean up and went inside to do so herself.

Later on that night Kel couldn't sleep so she went down stairs to the kitchens and grabbed and a snack and crept into the living room to read.

In was only a few moments before she was disturbed.

"What do you want Neal?" she sighed not taking her eyes from the book.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked startled.

"I'm Me. But if you must know you are the worst at being quiet as are the others you brought with you." They all came out of the shadows to reveal Neal, Roald, Merric, Cleon and Seaver.

"Kel what happened? You never contacted us or even left us a note," Cleon.

"Well obviously I came back here and resumed my training as a warrior,"" She had her Yamani calm on. For what she did not know she did know that if she let her emotions show something very bad would happen.

"Well we can see that," pointed out Neal,

"Good job Meathead you figured something out!" she clapped her hands in a mock applause. He froze then tentatively asked,

"How do you know about that?" she rolled her eyes and replied,

"Honestly I'm not stupid your cousin calls you it almost every day," she held up a hand to his next question, "I know he's your cousin because the similarities and by the way you treat each other." She close her book. "And with that I bid you all farewell,"

She marched off to her room and quietly closed the door and leaned against it while she sunk down to the floor. _What am I going to do now?_ She though as she climbed into bed. That night no dreams were brought to Keladry but the next day was no dream its self.

A/N so do you like? O and I will be choosing the pairing next chapter so review fast if you want to me top choose a certain pairing!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!_He's hugeH _


End file.
